For Lavi With Love
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: Lavi Month! Theme 5:Rabbit. Allen memungut seekor kelinci. Laven. No Flamer!
1. Snow

**Disc: DGM punya Hoshino-sensei**

**Lavi Month! Yaaay! Tiba juga giliran buat Lavi. Akhir-akhir ini dia agak terlupakan *meluk boneka kelinci***

**Pair: Laven**

**Rate: Masih T**

**Warning: Yaoi, agak OOC, SANGAT SINGKAT!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 1: Snow**

**---**

Salju…dia mengingatkanku dengan salju. Rambut putihnya…mata abu-abunya…kulit putihnya… Begitu indah dan lembut dilihat… Begitu bersih… Begitu sejuk…

Saat pertama kali bersamanya pun, saat salju mulai turun. Kita membuat boneka salju bersama… Aku masih ingat saat itu…masih ingat dengan senyum mu…masih ingat dengan tawa mu…masih ingat dengan air matamu yang mengalir…

Saat kita pertama kali bersatu pun…saat salju turun…pada saat hari ulang tahunmu…

Kita saling mengatakan kata-kata cinta…saling berpelukan…berciuman…dan bercinta…

Aku mengatakan, "Aku cinta padamu…"

Kau juga mengatakan, "Aku cinta padamu…"

Hidup terkadang tidak adil…di saat kita saling membutuhkan…kita malah saling menutupi diri…

Aku sebagai calon Bookman…kau sebagai Exorcist dan Noah…

Entah apa arti salju bagi hidup kita. Di saat pertempuran terakhir pun…cuaca bersalju. Kita menang…kita hidup…

Dan akhirnya kita dapat bersatu kembali...kali ini…untuk selamanya…

---

"_Hey Allen, kau mengingatkanku kepada salju. Kau suka salju?"_

"_Eh? Aku…suka. Kenapa?"_

"_Aku juga suka. Karena aku cinta padamu."_

_---_

_

* * *

_**Review!**

**Waduh…singkat banget ya? Gapapa deh…chapter selanjutnya bakal panjang deh. Mudah-mudahan…**


	2. Hate

**Disc: DGM punya Hoshino-sensei**

**Sebelumnya, atashi mo ucapin:**

**1. "Otanjoubi Omedetou, Aru-chan! XD"**

**2. "Gomenasai! Tema buat Lavi Month di FB salah. Tapi uda diganti kok."**

**3. "Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Mbah Surip. Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima di sisi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa."**

**Lanjut! Lanjut! XD**

**Pair: Laven**

**Rate: T dulu**

**Warning: Yaoi, agak OOC, Angsty, Dark, ada miss type mungkin…**

**Theme 2: Hate**

**---**

"_Pembunuh…kau itu pembunuh! Anak iblis!"_

---

Allen Walker terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Hampir setiap malam, Exorcist berambut putih itu mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama. Sudah 3 tahun lebih mimpi buruk itu menghantuinya...semenjak dari malam dimana dia 'membunuh' Mana Walker, ayah angkatnya sendiri.

Mengusap keringat dingin yang mengucur di dahinya, dia lalu bangun untuk pergi keluar...ingin merasakan dinginnya udara malam untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Malam itu Allen, Lavi, Kanda, dan Link sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah desa terpencil dengan menggunakan kereta api. Kabarnya di desa itu terdapat Innocence dan akhir-akhir ini Akuma bermunculan disana.

Allen berjalan-jalan di gerbong kereta itu...tanpa tujuan. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai stress dengan segala masalah yang dihadapinya. Entah kenapa hidupnya tidak bisa berjalan dengan tenang... Selalu saja banyak hal buruk yang menimpanya. Dibuang saat masih bayi...kehilangan Mana...dijauhi orang...kehilangan teman-temannya...dikutuk...dituduh sebagai pengkhianat...sampai dia sendiri meragukan jati dirinya dan kasih sayang yang orang lain berikan padanya. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Apakah Mana menyayanginya...atau 14th yang ada di dalam dirinya? Apakah teman-temannya memang sayang kepadanya...ataukah karena dia itu sang Destroyer of Time? Akhir-akhir ini setelah mereka tahu kalau di dalam dirinya terdapat Noah, Allen menyadari pandangan teman-temannya terhadapnya berubah...tidak seperti dulu. Ada yang ketakutan...ada yang membencinya...ada yang kasihan...ada yang menatapnya dengan rasa jijik...

Walaupun tersenyum, tapi jauh di dalam dirinya...Allen perlahan-lahan hancur karena tekanan yang dialaminya. Tidak ada yang tahu... ah, mungkin hanya 14th saja yang tahu karena dia berada di dalam dirinya. Malam itu pun berlanjut dengan keheningan yang mencekam...

---

Keesokan harinya, mereka tiba. Desa itu bernama Mist...sesuai dengan keadaan desa itu, penuh kabut yang mengganggu pengelihatan. Mungkin karena desa itu adalah desa terpencil, warga desa takut akan kedatangan mereka...terlebih terhadap Allen. Mereka berbisik penuh ketakutan dan curiga setelah melihat penampilan Allen. Rambut putih...mata abu-abu...bekas luka merah yang seperti tatto...terlebih luka di dahinya berbentuk bintang seperti Akuma. Tidak nyama dengan pandangan warga-warga itu, Allen menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya. Dia selalu melakukannya jika merasakan pandangan aneh dari orang lain.

Lavi menyadari hal ini semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Waktu itu dia melihat Allen selalu menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket di kawanan orang banyak. Entah kenapa Lavi bisa mengerti maksudnya...entah kenapa Lavi bisa tahu kalau Allen seakan-akan ingin menciptakan tembok pemisah antara dirinya dengan dunia luar. Dia selalu merasakan kalau Allen sebenarnya ingin merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh orang lain...tapi juga takut menerimanya... Lavi juga tahu kalau senyum yang ada di wajah Allen itu hanyalah senyum palsu. Lavi tahu kalau itu hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Apakah karena mereka sama-sama pembohong? Lavi sangat membenci hal itu. Dia ingin sekali menolong anak itu. Tapi entah kenapa Allen terlihat begitu rapuh... Dia takut satu sentuhan darinya dapat menghancurkan diri bocah berambut putih itu.

---

Hari itu juga mereka dapat menemukan Innocence itu. Sangat mudah...bahkan terlalu mudah. Hal ini juga yang membuat mereka curiga. Ditambah tidak ada Akuma yang muncul. Terlalu mencurigakan...

Dan benar saja, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka mengambil Innocence itu, muncul segerombolan Akuma Level 2 dan 3. Pertempuran itu tidak terlalu sulit, mengingat mereka sudah pernah mengalahkan Level 4 beberapa kali.

Tapi entah darimana tiba-tiba datang seorang anak yang tidak sengaja ada disana. Bocah berambut pirang itu berdiri ketakutan...mata birunya terbelalak lebar melihat monster-monster yang ada. Salah satu Level 2 menyadari keberadaan anak itu dan hendak menyerangnya.

"AWAAAS!!!"

Untung saja Allen sempat menghancurkan Akuma itu sebelum monster itu menyerang anak yang ketakutan itu. Allen lalu mendekatinya dan memberinya senyuman untuk menenangkan anak itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tapi bukan ucapan yang memberitahu tentang keadaannya atau terima kasih karena Allen telah menyelamatkannya, anak itu malah berteriak ketakutan dan menjauhi Allen. Dia menunjuknya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Matanya mulai berair karena menangis ketakutan.

"K-Kau...MONSTER! PEMBUNUH! MAKHLUK ANEH!!!"

Tentu saja Allen terpaku terkejut dengan pernyataan anak itu. Lalu dia menyadari arah yang anak itu tunjuk. Dia menunjuk mata kirinya yang telah berubah...sangat menyeramkan. Terlebih lagi entah kenapa, kadang-kadang mata itu memperlihatkan jiwa-jiwa yang terperangkap dalam Akuma kepada orang lain selain dirinya. Seperti kejadian di kastil Krory, dimana Lavi dan Krory juga bisa melihat jiwa Eliade. Dan kali ini hal itu terjadi. Sangat jelas anak itu, Link, Kanda, dan Lavi juga melihat jiwa-jiwa itu. Rasa ketakutan dan jijik terpasang dengan jelas di wajah mereka.

Anak itu dengan penuh rasa takut, melarikan diri. Sementara itu, Akuma yang tersisa telah dihabisi oleh Kanda dan Lavi. Allen masih diam di tempat di berada. Khawatir dengan keadaannya, Lavi pergi mendekatinya.

"Allen? Kau tidak-"

Belum selesai perkataan Lavi, Allen bangun dan beranjak untuk pergi.

"Ayo kita kembali ke penginapan. Besok kita harus segera kembali ke markas."

Allen berusaha bersuara sewajar mungkin. Tapi tidak bagi Lavi. Dia tahu dibalik suara itu terdapat rasa shock yang amat sangat. Tanpa berbalik memandang yang lain, Allen segera pergi kembali ke penginapan...tidak lupa menutup kepalanya itu dengan tudung jaketnya yang agak kotor akibat pertarungan tadi.

---

Malam itu, lagi-lagi matanya bereaksi dan terasa menyakitkan. Allen pun keluar dair kamarnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi...dia ingin mencuci wajahnya. Berharap rasa sakitnya bisa berkurang. Tapi saat dia melewati kamar Kanda yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, dia mendengar sebuah percakapan. Terdapat suara Lavi dan Kanda disana.

"Tadi kau juga melihatnya kan, Yuu? Jiwa-jiwa itu..."

"Che. Lalu, kenapa? Aku jadi tidak bisa makan gara-gara itu. Menjijikkan."

"Yah...aku juga begitu waktu pertama kali melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa makan kerena selalu muntah mengingatnya."

Allen tidak bisa mendengar lebih jauh lagi. Dia kembali ke kamarnya dan menangis kecil. Dia benci pada dirinya. Sangat benci. Kata-kata anak tadi pun terdengar di kepalanya lagi. Membuatnya tambah membenci dirinya. Kenapa dirinya ada di dunia ini? Kenapa ada kalau hanya untuk menderita seperti ini?

---

Allen menangis sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Dia tidak mau orang lain melihat dirinya yang sedang hancur ini. Tidak mau orang lain melihat dirinya yang sangat dia benci ini. Pikirannya juga berisi suara-suara Noah yang sedang menertawainya. Ya...14th sedang menertawai dirinya yang lemah itu.

Tanpa Allen sadari, Lavi sudah ada di dalam kamar itu. Lebih tepatnya di sebelahnya. Dengan perlahan dia menarik selimut yang menutupi Allen. Tapi alangkah kagetnya ketika dia mendapati seorang anak kecil berumur 15 tahun yang sedang hancur. Dialah Allen yang sebenarnya yang ada di balik topeng itu.

Tidak sanggup melihatnya, Lavi langsung memeluknya dengan erat...seakan-akan takut kalau Allen akan hilang jika dia lepaskan. Masih terisak-isak, Allen berusaha melepaskan pelukan Lavi yang erat itu, tapi sia-sia.

"Lepaskan...jangan sentuh aku... Aku menjijikan."

Kalimat itu malah membuat Lavi mempererat pelukannya daripada melepaskannya. Dia sangat benci melihat Allen hancur seperti ini.

"Kau tidak menjijikkan, Allen."

"Pembohong...aku ini seekor monster...aku bukan 'Allen'."

Batas kesabaran Lavi habis. Dia menatap Allen dengan serius sambil memegangnya erat. Mata hijau emeraldnya itu menatap dalam mata abu-abu anak itu.

"Kau itu Allen. Allen yang kucintai. Aku tidak peduli orang mengatakan apa tentangmu. Tapi kau itu adalah Allen yang kusayangi."

Mata abu-abunya mulai memancarkan sinar harapan dibalik tangisannya. Dirinya lalu mendekati Exorcist berambut merah itu dan menciumnya lembut. Di malam itu, beban yang ada di pundak Allen serasa terbagi dengan Lavi. Dia merasakan akhirnya ada orang yang mau menerimanya...apapun kekurangannya...

---

"_Jangan pernah membenci dirimu lagi, Allen. Aku ada di sisimu..."_

_---_

**Lumayan panjang... Wheeeew...**

**Review! XD**


	3. Birthday

**Disc: DGM bukan punya atashi**

**Happy Birthday Lavi~ Happy Birthday~ Lavi XD**

**Pair: Laven pastinya**

**Rate: T…nyerempet deh**

**Warning: AU, Yaoi, de el el**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 3: Birthday**

**---**

Allen bernyanyi ria sambil menghias kue strawberry nya. Seisi rumah sudah dibereskan, makanan-makanan favorit sudah dimasak, kue pun sudah selesai. Untuk apa? Hari itu hari ulang tahunnya Lavi, kekasihnya yang tinggal bersamanya. Mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan besar.

Allen berencana membuat sebuah pesta kejutan untuknya. Untung saja Lavi terlalu sibuk untuk mengingat hari apa itu. Setelah mempersiapkan segalanya, dia melihat jam. Sudah saatnya Lavi pulang. Bocah berambut putih itu pun segera pergi ke kamar mereka berdua untuk mempersiapkan hadiahnya.

---

"Hhh…capeknya…"

Lavi dengan lesu memasuki rumahnya. Dia menutup pintunya dengan pelan dan membuka sepatunya. Tapi dia heran ketika melihat keadaan rumahnya itu. Gelap dan sunyi.

"Allen?"

Dia memanggilnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Lalu Lavi melihat ada cahaya samar-samar di dalam. Dia pun pergi ke arah cahaya itu. Ternyata sumber cahaya itu berasal dari ruang makan. Ruangan itu dihiasi dengan banyak lilin. Makanan-makanan kesukaan Lavi pun sudah tersedia di atas meja makan. Dan di tengah meja, terdapat kue strawberry kesukaannya dengan lilin-lilin berbentuk 'Happy Birthday'… Lavi tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, sosok kekasihnya itu keluar dari kamar tidur mereka sambil memakai coat panjang. Dia tersenyum kecil dan manis.

"Happy Birthday…Lavi."

Lavi segera memeluk orang yang paling dicintainya itu dengan erat dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Rasa lelahnya hilang begitu saja.

"Terima kasih, Allen."

Masih tersenyum, Allen mengeluarkan sebuah kota berbalut pita merah dan menyerahkannya kepada Lavi. Lavi pun membukanya dan…mendapati isinya ternyata hanya seikat moyashi alias tauge yang diikat dengan pita merah. Lavi hanya bengong melihatnya.

"Waktu itu kamu pernah bilang kan? Hadiahnya ingin moyashi dengan pita."

Kalau bisa, Lavi ingin memukul kepalanya di meja karena mendengar pernyataan Allen itu.

"Alleeeen…bukan itu maksudku! Yang aku mau itu _moyashi_ yang terikat pita merah…di atas tempat tidur."

Pada kata-kata terakhir, Lavi berbisik dengan nada suara yang sedikit menggoda. Senyuman Allen berubah menjadi seringai kecil. Dengan segera, dia menarik Lavi menuju kamar tidur mereka.

Sama seperti di ruang makan, di dalam kamar mereka juga gelap…hanya dihiasi cahaya dari lilin-lilin. Allen lalu duduk di tengah tempat tidur mereka dan melepaskan coat nya.

"Baka usagi…tentu saja aku tahu maksudmu. Aku kan hanya ingin mengerjaimu sedikit~"

Setelah Allen melepaskan coatnya, mata Lavi terbelalak kaget. Di baliknya…terdapat _moyashi_ yang diinginkannya. Lengkap dengan pita merah besar di leher dan pinggangnya. Singkat cerita, Lavi mendapat hadiah yang paling diinginkannya malam itu.

---

* * *

**Review! XD**


	4. Blind

**Disc: DGM bukan punya atashi!!!**

**Lanjut! XD**

**Pair: Masih Laven**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Yaoi, Dark, Angsty, Fluff, etc**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 4: Blind**

**---**

"ALLEN!!"

Lavi berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk memperingatkan exorcist berambut putih itu. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Akuma Level 4 yang mereka lawan itu menyerang Allen tepat di bagian kepalanya. Allen pun jatuh tidak sadarkan diri…dengan darah mengalir dari kepalanya…

Tidak lama kemudian, Kanda datang menebas kedua tangan Akuma Level 4 itu. Lavi pun segera tiba dan memanggil Hiban untuk menghabisinya. Bookman dengan segera menyusul muridnya itu dan segera mengamankan Allen. Kakek tua itu berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya yang parah itu selagi Kanda dan Lavi melawan Akuma itu.

Untungnya Akuma itu bisa dihabisi. Lavi pun segera lari ke tempat Bookman dan Allen berada.

"Jiji, bagaimana Allen?"

"Lukanya parah…dia harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, mereka segera melarikan bocah itu ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tentu saja di sepanjang perjalanan, Lavi sangat khawatir dengan keadaan bocah itu...apalagi dia juga menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak mampu melindungi Exorcist muda itu...padahal dialah yang terdekat saat itu.

---

Mereka pun tiba di rumah sakit terdekat dan Allen pun segera diberi pertolongan dengan bantuan Bookman membantu para dokter. Lavi dan Kanda hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap...kalau dia bisa melewati malam yang mencekam itu dengan selamat...

Tidak seperti biasanya, Lavi berdoa. Dia berdoa untuk keselamatan Exorcist yang dia sangat dia sayangi itu. Untuk pertama kalinya...dia memohon kepada Tuhan...dia memohon supaya Allen selamat...agar dia bisa mendengar suara manisnya...agar dia bisa melihat wajah imutnya...agar dia bisa melihat senyumannya...

Akhirnya...setelah berjam-jam yang menegangkan...Bookman dan para dokter keluar.

"Jiji..."

"Tenanglah, dia tidak apa-apa."

Lavi menghela nafas...perasaannya lega sekarang... Tapi setelah dia melihat wajah Bookman yang masih serius, kekhawatirannya kembali menghantuinya.

"Jiji...masih ada sesuatu kan? Apa yang terjadi kepada Allen?"

Bookman tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dengan masih memasang wajah serius, dia memasuki kamar di mana Allen yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, berbaring. Lavi segera mengikutinya, diikuti dengan Kanda di belakangnya.

Di dalam, Bookman berdiri di samping tempat tidur Allen sambil menatap wajah Exorcist berambut putih itu yang sudah diperban di bagian kepalanya. Lavi diam berdiri tidak jauh dari kakek tua itu. Sedangkan Kanda, berdiri di samping pintu sambil bersandar di dinding dan melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Serangan tadi...mengenai kepalanya kan? Itu mengakibatkan saraf-saraf di otaknya rusak...di bagian penglihatannya. Dia akan buta secara permanen."

Lavi terkejut...sangat terkejut. Kanda, dia masih memasang wajah tanpa berambut merah itu berharap ini semua hanya lelucon saja, tapi dia tahu bahwa Bookman tidak bergurau. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Allen. Mata emeraldnya menatap dengan sedih sosok bocah berambut putih yang masih menutup matanya. Rasa bersalah memenuhi dirinya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa melindunginya? Kenapa Akuma itu menyerang Allen? Kenapa bukan dirinya? Sekarang dia tidak bisa melihat mata abu-abunya yang bersinar indah...seperti sebuah kristal.

Bookman tidak mau berkomentar setelah melihat keadaan Lavi. Dia tadinya ingin memperingati kalau Lavi tidak boleh memiliki perasaan apapun. Tapi setelah melihat diri muridnya yang terpuruk itu, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku ada di penginapan kalau kau mencariku, murid bodoh."

Kakek tua itu pergi meninggalkan Lavi tanpa mendengar jawabannya. Kanda tanpa kata-kata, mengikutinya keluar.

---

Malam itu terasa sangat panjang bagi Lavi. Suara jarum jam yang bergerak, mengiringi sinar bintang-bintang dan bulan. Hanya itu yang menemani Lavi malam itu. Tangannya memegang erat tangan mungil Allen yang lemas.

'Allen...maafkan aku...maaf...'

Entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi...mungkin doanya dikabulkan Tuhan...

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu terbuka. Lavi yang senang melihatnya segera bersedih lagi saat melihat bola mata abu-abunya itu sekarang tidak bersinar seperti dahulu...sekarang mata abu-abu itu terasa kosong dan tumpul...

"Allen."

Kebingungan jelas sekali terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Dia pasti bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"La...vi? Dimana? Kenapa begitu gelap?"

"Allen...tenanglah."

Allen yang mulai panik segera ditenangkan oleh Lavi. Bocah itu sempat berusaha duduk, tapi rasa sakit di kepalanya membuatnya berbaring lagi. Lavi tahu kalau penjelasan dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang ini sangatlah susah. Tapi dia memberanikan dirinya.

"Allen, kumohon jangan panik. Kamu...kamu buta. Karena serangan Akuma tadi."

Tentu saja Allen shock berat. Air matanya mulai mengalir sesaat dia memegang kedua matanya. Tubuh mungilnya mulai bergetar. Lavi yang sakit hatinya melihat keadaannya seperti itu, hanya bisa memeluknya...menenangkannya...membisikkan kata-kata maaf...

"Maafkan aku Allen...Kalau saja aku lebih cepat dari Akuma itu, kau-"

Tapi kata-katanya segera dipotong oleh tangan Allen yang menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan meminta maaf...Itu bukan salahmu..."

Mengikuti asal suara Lavi, Allen menengok dan tersenyum kecil...walaupun air matanya masih mengalir. Lavi terkagum-kagum memandangnya...bagaimana bisa, seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia 15 tahun bisa tegar dengan hidupnya yang bisa dibilang tidak bahagia itu? Dia tahu masa lalu bocah itu...dia tahu kesedihannya...dia tahu monster yang ada di dalam dirinya... Tapi itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dia sangat mencintai sosok Destroyer of Time itu...dia sangat mencintai Allen Walker... Dia ingin selalu melindungi sosok yang terlihat rapuh itu...selalu ingin melihat senyuman malaikatnya itu...

Tanpa bisa menahan perasaannya, Lavi kembali memeluknya dengan erat...air matanya pun ikut perasaannya tertumpahkan pada malam bulan purnama itu. Lavi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Allen yang sangat terkejut pada awalnya, perlahan menutup mata dan tenggelam dalam ciuman itu. Entah kenapa dalam satu ciuman itu...Allen bisa merasakan semua perasaan Lavi saat itu. Cinta...marah kepada diri sendiri...menyesal...sedih...rasa kasihan...dan rasa saling membutuhkan. Lavi membutuhkan Allen di dalam hidupnya. Begitu juga Allen.

---

Dari malam itu...Lavi selalu bersamanya...untuk mendukungnya. Dia berani mengorbankan statusnya sebagai penerus klan Bookman hanya untuk bersama Allen. Dia berani melawan para atasan yang ingin membunuh Allen yang dianggapnya sudah tidak berguna karena kebutaannya...untung saja teman-temannya yang lain mendukung mereka. Walaupun buta, Allen dapat membunuh Earl dan memenangkan perang. Mereka pun akhirnya bisa hidup normal. Allen juga memulai hidup normalnya...bersama Lavi tentunya.

"Moyashi-chan~ Aku buatkan Mitarashii Dango nih~"

"Namaku Allen, baka usagi."

Lavi membawa Mitarashii Dango yang dibuatnya ke dalam kamar mereka, dimana Allen duduk...menikmati hembusan angin laut yang sejuk. Merasakan kehadiran si kelinci merah itu, Allen segera tersenyum manis.

---

"_Aku ingin selalu menjagamu...ingin selalu melindungimu...agar tetap bisa melihat senyum mu. Segelap apapun...aku tidak akan takut...karena kau adalah cahayaku..."_

_---_

_

* * *

_**Gomen terlambat! DX**

**Review!!!**


	5. Rabbit

**Disc: DGM bukan punya atashi**

**Tema terakhir…tadinya mau bikin smut. Tapi berhubung lagi pada puasa, ga jadi deh XD *liat Lavi yang lagi nangis di pojokan***

**Lavi! Nanti aja ya abis lebaran smut nya!**

**Pair: Laven**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Fluff, Yaoi, etc**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 5: Rabbit**

**---**

"Laviii~ pelihara kelinci ini yaaa~ Boleh yaaa~?"

Lavi yang sedang membaca koran hanya bisa terbengong melihat seekor kelinci orange yang dipeluk oleh Allen, kekasihnya yang tinggal serumah dengannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan kalau Allen memelihara hewan peliharaan, tapi karena rumah mereka itu apartemen, mereka dilarang memelihara hewan peliharaan.

"Allen, kau tahu kan peraturan-"

"Aku tahu! T-Tapi…T-tapi…dia sendirian…terluka…"

Lavi tahu dia tidak bisa menang melawan tatapan Allen yang hampir menangis itu. Menghela nafas, dia mengusap air mata yang mulai keluar dari bola mata abu-abu itu.

"Hhh…baiklah."

"Terima kasih! I love you!!!"

Allen yang senang segera memeluk Lavi dengan erat dan menciumnya…lupa dengan nasib kelinci yang terjepit diantara tubuh mereka. Untung saja Lavi mengingatkannya.

"Namanya…Deak! Deak-chan, tunggu ya. Aku akan segera mengambilkan wortel~"

Selagi Allen dengan senang pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil wortel, Lavi memandang kelinci itu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

'Kau kelinci yang beruntung…dipelihara oleh malaikat sepertinya.'

---

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
